


A Merry Fake Chop (almost) Christmas

by ImmortalHKitty



Series: Fake Chop Holidays [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, fake chop - Fandom
Genre: it's christmas!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: It's almost Christmas, which means Santa is ready to give the Fake Chop boys, and gal, an interesting surprise.





	A Merry Fake Chop (almost) Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest. This randomly came to me and I wanted to get this up before I visited family. If you notice any mistakes, I am so sorry. This is kinda rushed, but I hope you like it anyway. Anyway, merry Christmas!!!!!

“Aleks, what the fuck were you thinking?” Brett pinches the bridge of his nose, trying his hardest not to shout at the other.

“Ho, ho, ho, Aleks isn’t here! I’m Santa!” ‘Santa’, who is obviously Aleks with a cheap Santa costume and beard, exclaims.

“Okay, Santa, why is there a reindeer in here?” Brett had been relaxing in his office only to hear the others shouting. Thinking it was an attack from another crew they have bad blood with, he rushed out of his office to see a reindeer in the middle of the warehouse.

“To spread a little Christmas cheer!” Santa Aleks motions widely with his hands to show how much ‘cheer’ he’s spreading.

“Aleks, you don’t even celebrate Christmas,” says James bluntly. While he’s annoyed at the random stolen reindeer much like Brett is, he’s secretly enjoying watching Brett fume over it.

“Just fucking go along with it, you fucker. I’m Santa,” Aleks, using his real voice, snaps as he yanks the beard down. He then sets it back in place. “Say, is that for Santa?” Aleks takes the joint that Asher is holding and inhales deeply.

“Santa, you’re not suppose to have that!” Asher shouts in fake horror.

“That’s that good shit,” Aleks says, coughing a bit as he exhales the smoke. He hands the joint back to Asher.

“Santa, I dunno about this,” James says, deciding to play along now. He watches as the reindeer wanders around without a care. Hopefully the reindeer isn’t interested in the weed Aleks left on one of the tables.

“What do you mean? This fellow loves her!” Aleks motions to Trevor who is actually petting the reindeer. He’s also attempting to get pictures with the animal, but she keeps moving her head in the opposite direction. Asher and Jakob also reaching out to pet it since it hasn’t killed Trevor. Anna is watching from afar, also trying to take her own pictures.

“Yes, Santa, thank you. This is the best Christmas ever,” says Trevor, still petting the reindeer and seeming to give up on trying to take a decent picture.

“Trevor, my boy, would you like to feed the fuck- I mean- Comet? Her name is Comet. You know, like one in my song? Ah, well, whatever. Here you go, kid.” 

“Thanks, Santa.” Trevor takes the carrot that is being extended to him. Trevor offers the carrot to Comet who immediately starts to chow down on it. “Asher, take pictures of me feeding it!”

“You know, I bet this wouldn’t happen if Lindsey was here,” James comments to Brett. They’re watching now as Trevor holds the carrot stick while Asher, Jakob, and Aleks are still ogling at the reindeer. Lindsey had flown out a few days ago to get a headstart on Christmas. By that it means she was sick and tired with dealing with the guys.

“Are you kidding me?” Brett laughs. “Lindsey would be so for this. She’s gonna be pissed when she sees it on Trevor’s story.”

“Oh, no, you can’t have that! That’s Santa’s!” They then hear Aleks shout. Brett and James turn their attention to where Aleks is pocketing the weed he left out. The reindeer makes a grunting noise, throwing everyone off at the sound. She just continues to walk around the warehouse.

“I knew that would happen,” James mutters to Brett who nods in agreement.

“Well, kids, I think it’s time for Santa to go. I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow so I’m gonna go back to the north pole to drink. Hopefully I won’t be hungover. It’s a pain in the ass to deliver presents to ungrateful fucks when hungover.” Santa Aleks grabs the leash that’s attached to the collar of the reindeer. Slowly, Aleks guides Comet out of the warehouse.

“Do you even know of any reindeer places nearby?” James questions when Aleks left with the animal.

“No, I don’t.” Brett is already pulling out his phone to search for any place where Aleks could have stolen a reindeer. The idiot probably didn’t even clear any cameras. Plus, he stole it in broad daylight. It’s only ten in the fucking morning. Unless he kept a reindeer in his apartment for an entire night, which if Brett is being honest, he doesn’t doubt at this rate.

“Fucking idiot,” James mutters, over the entire show anyway. He has more important things to do. You know, like trying to plan heists that will put tons of cash in all of their pockets. He leaves Brett continuing to figure where the fuck Aleks got a reindeer from and Asher, Trevor, and Jakob comparing their pictures of it. Anna must have gone back to whatever she was doing as well.

 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Aleks arrives back at the warehouse two hours later. He’s no longer wearing the shitty Santa costume.

“Aleks, you wouldn’t believe it! Santa came to the warehouse with a reindeer!” Trevor is the first to tell Aleks about the ‘news’.

“What, no way!” Aleks fakes a shocked expression. “I can’t believe I missed it. Did you take any pictures?”

“Hell yeah I did, dude.” Trevor comes over to show Aleks the pictures Asher took of him feeding the reindeer a carrot. Needless to say, the rest of the Fakes got late Christmas cards dedicated to those pictures along with a picture ‘Santa’ took with the reindeer that was ‘mysteriously’ sent to Trevor later that day.


End file.
